New Lives
by Vicbamonlover
Summary: Damon and Stefan are foster kids going stay with their uncle zach. What will happen when they meet the girl of their dreams? Will they change their lifestyle of drugs and Alcohol, or will they change for these girls. AH
1. Chapter 1

First story please don't judge me leave a comment and I will satisfy and make everything look perfect for ya enjoy :)


	2. New town same beings

This isn't your ordinary story. Not everything is a fairy tale, at least not in this story. I'm Damon I'm girls every dream guy until they meet me. My brother Stefan and I are moving to this new town called mystic fall my uncle zach calls it town of the  
rich. Stefan and I obviously weren't rich we didn't have good lives my mother sold us for drugs and other things thatswhy here now. I'm going to take you to the day I might the girl of my dreams. Her name was Bonnie. 


	3. Daydream

U" So Bon how was your summer vacay"? "It was okay did you hang out with Matt or did you sneak around with your new boy toy". " For your information Matt and I are on a break, but enough about me what about you and Tyler did you finally lose your vCard  
/or are you still waiting on something special", as she laughed. Before Bonnie could say something she had bump into a man " sorry I wasn't watching where I was going". It's fine "hey I'm Damon and this is my brother Stefan can you tell us where the  
office

is". Um sure through the those doors first door on the left, I'm Bonnie by the way.

* * *

Later that afternoon Bonnie looked out the window she was so bored in U.S. History, Mrs. Bennett would you like to tell us what has your interest outside. Um nothing Mr tanner sorry. Then she looked at the door

Mr. Tanner I want to introduce you to Mr. Salvatore he just move from Chicago. He looked directlyat Bonnie make her blush till her boyfriend looked her and made her look down. She knew Tyler had anger issues so she never tried to piss him

off." Well Mr. Salvatore have a seat next to Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet raise you hand as she rose it all the girls shot her looks including Tyler but she didn't pay them any attention. " So Bonnie it looks like I'm your partner"she smiledso

why did you move here to boring old mystic fall from Chicago". I have person problem" oh well you don't have to especially since you don't know me that well. Don't worry princess I didn't plan on telling you. As the bell rang Tyler walked over Damon  
/say" look Bonnie is mine don't even try unless you want to lose your lif. " I didn't know that she was property but nice meeting you fucking prick.

* * *

So guys how was your day said uncle Zach, it was amazing all sunshine and lollipops, Damon said sarcastically, Stefan rolled his eyes well go start you homework and well go get something to eat at the grill later. I heard you and Tyler had a disagreement  
/said Stefan we did but he a meat head and not with our time to fight now if he provokes me again then we go at him again go it said Damon. "Understood"said Stefan. "


	4. It all started with a text message

Hey Damon this is Bonnie- **BB**  
Hey princess how did you get my number- **DS**

Elena has Stefan number and I asked her to get your for me- **BB**

Well princess what do I owe you for this pleasure- **DS**

 **"** I wanted to know what we had for homework" she lied - **BB**

We didn't have any it's the first day of school, so why did you really text me princess are you trying to get in my pants cause I know someone trying to get in yours ?- **DS**

Haha so funny so I wanted to know what Tyler told you after I left class I heard about your altercation with him- **BB**

Well he told that you were his not touch you things that a prick would say :)- **DS**

 **?** **ﾟﾘﾂ** I know he an asshole but … nvm thanks for telling me- **BB**

Bonnie he more than and asshole and you deserve someone better than him just saying- **DS**

I'm going guess you were being serious since you called me Bonnie instead of princess,but thank for that Damon no one has ever said that to me in my life, blushing while she texts him this - **BB**

Well princess I'll see you tomorrow sweet dream beautiful- **DS**

You too Damon I'll see you tomorrow- **BB**

* * *

"Lena I wish you could see how texts he is sooo sweet he is nothing like Tyler"  
So how are you going to break up with Tyler it's obvious you like Damon, I already broke up with Matt for Stefan but he insists he we take it slow but I will for him  
Wow I shocked the Elena Gilbert taking things slow with someone  
Shut up Bon  
I can't Tyler would lose his cool and lash out on me remember what last time  
Of course I remember last time I was there, Bon do me a favor and think who truly makes you happy and I know it's Damon but I want toy figure who makes you happy ok but I gtg Bon talk to you later.  
K bye Lena

* * *

"So babe you didn't call me last night I miss you I was hoping we could have phone sex since we aren't having real sex" making a dig at Bonnie and all his friends laugh  
" seriously Tyler why do you have to be such an asshole" Elena said  
Look slut you and Matt have sex every weekend maybe yuh should give your prude of a best friends some tips on how to please her boyfriend.  
" You truly are a fucking dick" Stefan said  
" brother leave him alone his dick is probably small any ways, we have class to get to princess would you like me to walk you to class" Damon hoping she says yes  
Yes Damon I would. 


	5. Secret and Reveals pt1

Lena are you okay" Bonnie said "  
Yeah I guess Tyler is just an asshole"  
I know and I've been thinking about breaking up with  
Does Damon have something to do with this Bon or is this your decision own your  
I've been thinking about this for a while now before Damon came to our school" Bonnie said lying  
Mmh ok" Elena said droppingthe subject

Oh God Bon here comes Tyler  
Bon please talk to me I said I'm sorry about a million times it's been three days since we've talk I really miss you please I'm begging  
Elena scoffs, really Bon, give me 2 minutes Lena I'll be by your car  
What Tyler you embarrassed me in front of you friends and expect you to forgive you not to mention you called my best friends a slut  
Bonnie please let me make it up to you I'm really am sorry  
Tyler I've been thinking and " he gets excited " I think we should break up for good I don't want to be with you anymore.  
Are you fucking kidding Bonnie I just poured my heart to you, you are a fucking tease I wasted 2 years with a fucking bitch but let me tell you something Bon Bon since you waited for me I didn't wait for you I was fucking Katherine the last 5 months of  
our relationship have fun with that prick Damon.

* * *

Hey princess wait up" Damon said  
What what could you possibly want Damon"  
Hey Bonnie what wrong with you, you can tell me  
A smile hit her face she truly liked him  
Well Tyler just broke up with me and cheated on me with the school slut  
Damn princess that sucks but he never deserved you in the first place and you definitely deserve better than that mutt anyways  
She started to laugh out of the corner of her eye she saw Tyler she leaned up to Damon and kissed him responded back by pushing his tongue her mouth once they finally stopped Damon turned around and saw Tyler he couldn't say he was mad but he was definitely  
feeling something towards her and he never felt more alive at the moment.  
Hey princess",he calledafter as she walked to Elena car " next time you want to use me give me a warning I'll text you later

* * *

"So I heard you and Bonnie had a heated make out session in the parking lot  
Yea we did even though she just kissed me just to make Tyler it kinda of felt like more  
Oh my god you are falling for her like really in love with her  
Yes Stefan I am okay but I know she doesn't fell that way about me  
Stefan who are you texting " Elena".

* * *

Bon I saw you and Damon kissing it looked heated  
Omg Lena I've never felt this way when I kissed him it was like fireworks or like I was alive but it was the best kiss I ever had  
Wow Bon that sound wonderful  
Lena who are you texting Stefan and at the same time they both texted  
 **WE NEED TO GET BONNIE AND DAMON TOGETHER**

* * *

Stefan and Elena texted messages  
I was just think the same thing- **S**

I know there is a party in the woods on Friday we can get them together there!- **E**

That a good idea I like ill tell Damon about have a goodnight beautiful- **S**

I will tell bon and you too handsome- **E**

* * *

Hey Damon- **B**  
Hey Princess how is your night going I mean 2 in the morning- **D**

I couldn't sleep and I figure you were up so wyd- **B**

Well I'm texting this amazing girl that kissed me yesterday ;) wbu- **D**

Im texting this guy who kissed and it was amazing like fireworks- **B**

It was like fireworks look Bonnie I like but if you have feeling for Tyler still tell me I don't want to get hurt- **D**

I swear on everything I love I don't but I like you a lot too but I'm tired now so goodnight handsome- **B**

You too beautiful- **D**


	6. Into the wood we go

So sorry I have been gonefor so long someone told me my writing was horrible and I should just stop so I did but I want to finish this story sooo here we go

* * *

Lena" are texting Stefan because everytime you text him you eyes light up and your face turns red as a cherry" Bonnie says laughing

Um yes but don't even talk about me anytime you see Damon or I say his names you eyes light up like they are doing right now" shut up Lena Damon is just Damon I don't know their is something about him

So Bon the real question is are you going to go with him to the party in the woods" Elena said

I really don't want to go because of Tyler and Katherine but I want to see him so I guess we can go she says jumping on the bed.

* * *

 **TylerPOV**  
"Matt I can't believe that bitch broke up with me then had the nerve to kiss Damon infront of me"  
" I know but me and lucka both told you not to got out with that prude I knew she wasn't going to have sex with you"

" two fucking yearsI wasted with that bitch" I know she will know what she is missing

Matt how about we found we more about Damon Stefan I mean there is something about them

Hell yea and then we can tell Bonnie at the wood party and she'll come running in your arms like a fucking helpless bitchshe is" they both laugh sipping beer at the grill

* * *

 **BONNIE AND DAMON TEXT MEESSAGES**

 **DS-** hey princess  
 **BB-** yes  
 **DS-** are you going are you doing something right now  
 **BB-** no why  
 **DS-** want to come over an work on chem hw  
 **BB-** sure why not  
 **DS- :)** fucking yes  
 **BB-** are you happy mr. Salvatore  
 **DS-** yes princess I seriously thought you were going to say no  
 **BB-** how can I say no to a handsome blue eye man  
 **DS-** I don't know but here my address...  
 **BB-** alright Damon I will see you in ten min  
 **DS-** remembers Princess don't text and drive I would go crazy if I couldn't call you princess anymore  
 **BB-** i promise I won't see you in ten ;)  
As Damon is walking down the hall he goes and knocks on Stefan door  
" hey man can you please leave the house for like 3 hour Bonnie is on her way over and I want to have the house to myself since uncle Zach left" Damon say  
" I was leaving anyways me and my Elena have a date tonight at the movie" Stefan says blushing  
You and your Elena I'm proud of you Stefan you deserve to be happy"

I know and you too have fun tonight with Bonnie"  
" oh I will" Damon says smirking

* * *

 **Bonnie and Damon night**  
As Bonnie is about to knock on Damon's door she applies lip gloss and shakes her nerves away  
Damon hears Bonnie knock on and as he opens up the door he just stares at her he and thinks she is so damn beautiful and her voice knock him out of his thought  
Hey Damon" she smile all innocent " hey princess come in and we can go up into my room"  
Ok Damon do you really want to do homework or yah wanted to hang out with me she said smirking"

" ok I'm guilty I wanted to hang out with you but I was nervous to ask you" he said look down at the cover on his bed  
" it's fine I wanted to hang out with you to let watch a movie or talk about something"  
" yes let's talk about Tyler you and him do you still have feeling for him cause I really like you since I laid eyes on you Bonnie and I think you are amazing and Tyler ruins that about you" Damon said  
Bonnie was speechless " Damon that was the sweetest thing someone has ever told me" she had tears in her eyes and Damon just look at her and he went for the kiss Bonnie didn't deny his lips ether she allowed entrance

* * *

 **Mature Content*******  
Damon put his hands on Bonnie waist and picked her up and carry her all they way to the bed and gently laid her small body on the bed, their touches started to battle with each other as she allowed entrance in her mouth she had pushed her hand underneath  
his shirt lifting it over his head Damon. Had finally got Bonnie out of her pants and he was working on getting her shirt off. Once her got that off he just look at her body it was nicely in shape she skin was glowing.  
He started to kiss her body down to her private are then Bonnie said Damon I've never done this- is all she can get out before he starts to eat her out Bonnie couldn't think all she knew is that this sensational feeling was so amazing. Damon had thought  
she was so amazing the best he had ever had everything about this girl was amazing he thought.  
"Damon please don't stop this feels amazing" he stop and look up at her and says you wish is my command" ;)

* * *

fav and comment I will be updating this story weekly have a great weekend:)


End file.
